


Чумной доктор

by Eschscholtz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Developing Relationship, Fan Adventure, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Magic, Magic School, Male Protagonist, Male Slash, Mythology - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Mythology, Original Universe, Romance, Teen Romance, Wizards, Zombies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eschscholtz/pseuds/Eschscholtz
Summary: Никак не связан с реальным чумным доктором; просто старый и странный рассказ о волшебниках





	Чумной доктор

Был обычный сентябрьский денек, не предвещавший ничего не обычного. Мелкий дождь крапал, очищая грязные улицы. Порывы холодного ветра гоняли мусор по дороге. Дома с черепичными крышами и запертыми окнами и дверьми сгрудились вместе, словно пытаясь согреться в этот пасмурный вечер. 

Высокий человек, в длинном черном плаще, закутанный с головы до ног, в шляпе с широкими полями и сумкой через плечо, быстро шагал по мощеной мелкими плитками мостовой. На нем была белая маска, напоминающая клюв, а в руке - магический посох. Когда-то Старшая Гильдия Волшебства странным образом решила соединить профессию врача, мага-целителя и защитника. Таких магов называли Чумными Докторами, потому что они с помощью своей магии остановили и вылечили страшную болезнь — чуму.

Этот Чумной Доктор всегда искренне старался помочь людям, несмотря на реалистичный и критический взгляд на мир. Сколько он себя помнил в Гильдии, он лечил и спасал. За его заслуги Гильдия сделала его главным врачом и, по совместительству, старостой небольшого городка. 

К его обычному костюму волшебника потребовали добавить чудную маску, которая должна была защищать. Как и от чего, маг особо в подробности не вдавался; его вообще мало волновали мелочи вроде внешнего вида.

В его мире было все спокойно, но маг всегда был на стороже. Конечно, он был всего лишь незначительным целителем и мало что мог в действительности сделать, но мало — лучше чем ничего. 

Чумной Доктор шел по своему городу, осматривая окрестности. Дождь усилился. Маг пошел быстрее, ведь до его дома было еще два квартала. Мимо пробежала бродячая собака. Старый волшебник поежился от холода. Он жил на окраине города, в небольшом доме; в квартале слева от него было кладбище, около которого обитал гробовщик, а справа - психбольница. К сожалению, лечить психику магия не могла, скорее - наоборот.

Поэтому, магу не очень нравилось жить с такими соседями по-началу, но, в последствие, он привык и к бегающим сумасшедшим, и бегающим мертвым, которые почему-то тоже бегали вместе с сумасшедшими, и к странностям гробовщика, и вообще ко всем странностям этого маленького, мирного, тихого городка, и со временем он перестал обращать на все это внимание.

Дождь полил как из ведра, когда Чумной Доктор зашел в дом. Он снял свой плащ и маску, и зажег лампу. Повесил мокрую шляпу на крючок, и прошел в комнату.

Около стола висел в воздухе светящийся шарик — письмо из Гильдии. В письме сообщалось, что в городе Чумного Доктора прячется некий темный маг, и, так как кроме Чумного Доктора магов больше поблизости нет, Чумной Доктор должен этого темного мага найти. Но противостоять магу доктор будет не один. Чумному Доктору пришлют помощника — молодого волшебника из гильдии, также учащегося на целителя, который заодно и подтянет свои знания у мастера.

Чумной Доктор тяжело вздохнул — он был доктор, а не какой-то там полицейский, что бы бегать за нарушителями магических порядков; тем более, надо было ловить не простого, а темного мага, который наверняка может и демонов себе на помощь напризывать. Да еще и с учеником возиться… Но работа есть работа — чего не сделаешь ради доброй славы родной гильдии волшебства. Маг два раза постучал по шарику, тот потух и упал ему в руку.

На следующие утро Чумной Доктор встал почти на рассвете и прибрался в доме. С помощью волшебства, конечно. Он вышел на крыльцо дома и посмотрел на часы. Минут через десять должен был прийти маг-ученик. Через пятнадцать минут на дороге со стороны вокзала появилась фигура в длинном черном плаще, с летящим за ней по воздуху чемоданом. Молодой маг, с рыжими взъерошенными волосами, подошел к Чумному Доктору.

— «Господин Виспасиан?» — «Я - Маркус» — сказал вновь прибывший. «Отлично, помощник, можешь поселиться в моем доме, на чердаке. Пока осмотрись в городе, а у меня есть дела. Учить тебя буду завтра». — сказал Чумной Доктор, надел свою маску, и ушел.

Маркус задумчиво почесал затылок, поглядел вслед Чумному Доктору, и пошел на чердак. Оставив там свои вещи, он отправился в город.

Вначале юный маг решил отправиться налево, и, естественно, попал к психбольнице. Больница была белая и аккуратная, с цветами на лужайке, забором и лавочками. На лужайке гуляли пациенты. Впрочем, за приделами и вокруг больницы они гуляли тоже. Многие из них выглядели вполне адекватными, но врачам виднее, кто на самом деле был здоров. И, если Старый маг, Чумной Доктор, уже привык к своему городу, то молодой маг Маркус видел тут все впервые. 

Маркус остановился у больницы и стал смотреть, что происходит. Он обратился к молодой девушке-медсестре, стоявшей ближе всего к забору — «Извините, мисс, а почему у вас больные тут ходят везде, где им вздумается? И почему они не все больные? — от волнения маг, должно быть, слегка запутался в словах.

«Так тем кто более менее здоров — можно гулять по городу, они все равно потом возвращаются назад, да еще и продукты покупают, если им список и корзину дать». — пожала плечами девушка. Она, по-видимому, заданным Маркусом вопросом ранее не задавалась.

Маркус кивнул и уже было решил пойти дальше, как увидел одного интересного сумасшедшего. Этот сумасшедший на сумасшедшего вполне походил. У него были длинные взъерошенные волосы, сияющие широко открытые глаза, сломанные очки на веревочке, и смирительная рубашка с несвязанными рукавами, которыми тот размахивал. Еще у сумасшедшего была в руке ложка.

Тут Маркус заметил, что ворот у психбольницы и вовсе не было. Забор был, а вот вместо ворот был открытый проход. Сумасшедший уверенно направился к выходу. «Он же уйдет!» — крикнул Маркус девушке-медсестре. Та пожала плечами, мол, ну и что, пойдет погуляет, потом вернется.

Беглец подошел к забору около ворот и стал копать ложкой подкоп. Маг смотрел на него разинув рот от удивления, но потом успокоился, ведь это сумасшедший, а они себя и должны странно вести.

Маркус подошел к пациенту. «Зачем ты копаешь подкоп, если тут и так открыто?» — насмешливо спросил Маркус. «Я не ищу легких путей!» — гордо ответил юноша. «А, ясно…» — согласился маг, которому ничего ясно не было.

Безумец, видимо обрадовавшись, что у него появился слушатель, стал заговорчески рассказывать: «Я придумал хитрый план, как мне сбежать из больницы! Для этого мне понадобятся ложка, тапочки, веревка и шестеренки. Ложку и тапочки я стащил из больницы с помощью парочки хитроумных планов, веревку сделал из старой одежды, а вот шестеренок у меня нет».

«Шестеренок нет… У меня же до сих пор нет шестеренок! Мой план не продуман!» — неожиданно в отчаянии закричал пациент, схватившись за голову руками, и выронив ложку.

Потом он повернулся к Маркусу и доверчиво спросил: «У тебя случайно нет шестерёнок? Мне надо две для запуска генератора». Маг растерялся от такого неожиданного вопроса. 

Безумец, вероятно, решил, что Маркус думает, отдать шестерёнки психу или нет, и предложил, широко улыбаясь: «Могу обменять их на шоколадку». Это предложение видимо казалось сумасшедшему очень выгодным. Маркус же решил, что пора бежать отсюда.

«Слушай, ты, как тебя там… Нет у меня шестеренок, и вообще, иди домой, а если тебе все же так надо выйти из больницы, тут рядом открытая дверь, выйди в нее, как все нормальные люди ходят!» — рассерженно сказал Маркус больному.

«Нет так нет, сразу бы сказал, чего орать то?» — обиделся сумасшедший. — «Через дверь каждый выйти может, а я - изобретатель, между прочим! Настоящий изобретатель никогда не следует за толпой! Он сам прокладывает себе свой путь! Даже если этот путь — выход из дома!» — гордо сказал псих и, резко развернувшись, пошел обратно к больнице, искать шестеренки для своего гениального плана.

Пройдя немного, псих оглянулся и крикнул вслед уходящему магу - «Я, кстати, Доминик!» Маркус слышал, но не обернулся, и решил поскорее уйти.

Магическое чутье подсказывало Маркусу, что на правой стороне города его ждет что-то подобное и не менее необычное.

Маркус прошел пару кварталов направо от дома Чумного Доктора. Солнце висело прямо над головой и Маркус, скинув свою мантию, смотал ее в комок и запихнул в карман, способный благодаря магии умещать намного больше внутри себя, чем казалось мог на первый взгляд снаружи. 

На этой стороне города пока что все было спокойно — чистые и уютные домики приветливо нависали с боков улицы, на одном из подоконников спала кошка, цвели клумбы, навстречу Маркусу шел бледный, опрятно одетый молодой человек…

Маркус, поперхнувшись, уставился на прохожего — у того отвалилась рука. Приглядевшись, маг понял, что тот был не совсем живым. Даже, скорее, совсем мертвым.

«Зомби!» — испуганно решил Маркус и бросился бежать, пока монстр его не заметил. Но к несчастью, дальше по улице зомби становилось все только больше и больше, а кварталы все темнее и запущеннее…

Маркус пустился бежать вперед со всех ног. Он так испугался, что даже не догадался пойти назад, в другую сторону, подальше от пустынного квартала.

Впереди показался небольшой кирпичный домик, из трубы которого вспархивали кольца дыма. На крыльце сидел мужчина в черном балахоне и курил трубку, выпуская из нее похожие кольца, но меньшего размера. В руке он комкал какую-то желтую бумажку.

«Слава звездной силе! Живой человек!» — прошептал Маркус, кидаясь к незнакомцу. Тот удивленно опустил трубку.

«Кто ты? Что тебе нужно?» — спросил он Маркуса, внимательно разглядывая его проницательными серыми глазами.

«Почему тут кругом зомби?!» — все еще в панике спросил его Маркус.

Незнакомец пожал худыми плечами — «Они тут живут, это их квартал. Законные жители нашего города, между прочим. На соседнее кладбище пару лет назад какой-то маг вылил мощное зелье, и всех оживил. Назад их заколдовать он не смог, и пришлось тут поселить». — объяснил человек Маркусу. 

«А вы то сами что тут забыли?» — растерянно спросил маг незнакомца. 

«А я - гробовщик Даниэль. Всегда тут жил, около кладбища, рядом с мертвыми, так и сейчас неплохо…» — пожал плечами человек. Маркус удивленно на него уставился.

«Да не бойся их, они как были хорошие люди, так и остались. Все эти сказочки про мозги и монстров глупости, наши мертвые смирные, уж точно будут потише живых из психушки на соседней улице!» — добавил гробовщик.

Маркус кивнул головой, немного успокоившись. Даниэль выпустил из трубки еще пару колец дыма и кинул мятую бумажку в железную урну, стоявшую около ступенек, но промахнулся. Бумажка, развернувшись, спикировала в цветочную клумбу.

Один из зомби вдруг подбежал к Даниэлю и, замахав руками, стал что-то в панике рассказывать. Когда-то это была молодая девушка, в розовом кружевном платье. Сейчас она была слегка позеленевшей и в парике.

«Какой-то незнакомый человек пришел на наше кладбище, проводит странные обряды и мешает мне спокойно читать! Он уже всех достал. Наверное, это один из пациентов психушки. Может быть, тебя он послушает, и уйдет!» — расстроено сказала девушка-зомби Даниэлю. 

Даниэль пожал плечами и равнодушно бросил — «Пойду гляну». 

Маркус заспешил за гробовщиком. — «А можно с вами? Я маг, я могу помочь!» — невинно предложил парень, ибо совершенно не хотел оставаться среди зомби.

Хотя Даниэль и сказал, что зомби вовсе не опасны, Маркусу было как-то страшновато находится рядом с ними одному. 

Гробовщик согласился, и они все вместе направились в сторону городского кладбища. На кладбище и правда что-то происходило.

Высокий юноша, с длинными ярко зелеными волосами, махал волшебной палочкой, читал заклинания на древнем, не знакомом Маркусу языке и плясал с бубном. «Что ты творишь, злодей! Люди спят, а он…!» — заорал Даниэль, замахиваясь на незнакомца трубкой. Тот опешил и замолчал, даже бубен положил. Они молча и сердито глядели друг на друга некоторое время.

«Ха! Да кто ты такой, человечишка! Вот сейчас я призову свою армию мертвых…!» — нарушил первым молчание зеленоволосый парень. 

«Уже второй день пытается». — сообщила Даниэлю догнавшая их девушка-зомби.

«Это запретная черная магия! Очень сложная, между прочим, у тебя ничего не выйдет!» — встрял в разговор от чего-то расхрабрившийся Маркус. Парень грозно сверкнул на него такими же зелеными, как волосы, глазами.

«Да что ты понимаешь, мальчишка! Я некромант, великий и ужасный! Все силы тьмы подвластны мне… Ну будут, когда-нибудь». — растеряно закончил он пафосную речь.

«Так, а ну-ка хватит этих игр. Иди в другое место балагурь». — перервал их разговор Даниэль и, подойдя к некроманту, одной рукой зашвырнул в колодец бубен, а другой - сломал его волшебную палочку. 

«Эй, за что?!» — расстроился некромант. 

«Уходи, говорю, пока еще по голове книгой не получил!» — Даниэль указал на том черных заклинаний, валявшийся неподалеку. Обиженный некромант, схватив книгу, пошел прочь с кладбища.

«Я тоже пойду». — сказал Маркус, направляясь следом за некромантом. Даниэль кивнул и, снова закурив трубку, направился назад к своему дому.

Маркус догнал некроманта. «Эй, ты, стой! Я маг из Гильдии Волшебства, и я могу наказать тебя за использование запретной магии!» — заорал он, напустив на себя как можно более серьезный вид.

Некромант расхохотался. «Ты?! Меня?! Да что ты мне сделаешь?!» он остановился и развернулся к Маркусу. Тот растерялся. Он и правда не знал, что делать. В своем классе он пока проходил только заклинания исцеления и защиты.

Некромант грозно надвигался на мальчишку, подняв руки; он был такого же возраста, как Маркус, но значительно выше ростом. Маркус тоже поднял руки, намереваясь защищаться. 

«Тоже мне, маг! Да я тебя сам накажу, без любой магии!» — грозно воскликнул некромант, зажимая руки в кулаки. Маркус попятился назад, но некромант качнул головой, и из земли выросла целая стена засохших колючек, перегородив улицу за спиной горе-целителя.

Маркус испуганно замер на месте, а некромант уже подошел совсем близко к нему, зловеще возвышаясь по среди улицы и преграждая другие пути к отступлению. Пару раз Маркус увернулся от ударов, даже смог двинуть противнику в ответ, но, на на третий, некромант заехал Маркусу по уху и, схватив обеими руками за плечи, прижал к стене.

Маркус поднял вверх руки, что бы отпихнуть врага, и уперся ими в его грудь; макушка Маркуса, к его огорчению, находилась даже еще ниже. Волшебник почти уткнулся носом в мягкую черную мантию, пахнущую сырой землей и, почему-то, печеньем, а длинные зеленые взлохмаченные волосы некроманта защекотали его голые руки и плечи. Маркус ощутил себя совершенно побежденным и обессиленным.

Подняв веснушчатою мордашку, Маркус встретился взглядом с зелеными холодными глазами некроманта; на длинном бледном лице того играла коварная самодовольная ухмылка. Он пока что больше ничего сделать не пытался, просто держал Маркуса, не давая тому вырваться, хотя Маркус уже, впрочем, и перестал сопротивляться; сердце его бешено забилось, а щеки ярко покраснели; он сильнее впился пальцами в бархатистую черную мантию на груди парня и вздохнул.

Некромант отпихнул от себя Маркуса и отскочил подальше.   
«Ты о чем сейчас подумал вообще?!» — вскричал он, тоже слегка краснея.

«Ты точно хочешь знать?» — теперь усмехнулся Маркус. «Нет!» — закричал некромант, зажимая на всякий случай уши руками.

«Как тебя зовут? И как ты попал сюда?» — спросил Маркус, дергая некроманта за рукав. Тот уже успокоился и лицо его приняло прежнее надменное выражение. 

«Я - Георг. Я вообще-то и не собирался останавливаться в этом захолустном городишке… Но мой учитель сказал, что я смогу стать настоящим некромантом, только выполнив его задание… И вышло так, что это место ближайшее, а мне нужно успеть как можно скорее!» — рассказал тот.

«Что за задание?» — поинтересовался Маркус. «Так я тебе и рассказал!» — огрызнулся некромант-ученик. 

«А я - Маркус… И у меня вот тоже есть задание от моего учителя… Пройдя которое я стану настоящим магом» — сказал Маркус — «И оно как раз заключалось в том, что бы остановить здешнего некроманта!» — грозно добавил он, и снова ярко покраснел, взглянув на парня.

В голове Маркуса все перемешалось, и он закружился в вихре собственных эмоций.

«Н-не смотри на меня так!» — забеспокоился Георг — «Тебе не остановить меня! Из нас только один выполнит свое задание!» — воскликнул он и, резко развернувшись, ушел.

Маркус печально посмотрел ему вслед. Против этого парня ему сражаться от чего-то совершенно не хотелось… Он огляделся по сторонам. Вокруг были предыдущее, светлые и приветливые домики. Из одного из окон пахло выпечкой. В животе у Маркуса заурчало. Он поспешил вниз по дороге, собираясь вернуться домой, в надежде, что Виспасиан уже вернулся, и в его доме найдется, чем пообедать.

Когда Маркус подошел к дому волшебника, оказалось, что тот все еще пуст, а дверь заперта. Маркус порылся в карманах и обнаружил, что ключей у него в карманах нет. Вероятно, ключи он забыл внутри дома. 

Делать было нечего, и парень вернулся на городскую площадь. Та была большая, округлая, с фонтаном в центре. Маркус уселся на одну из лавочек со странным рисунком в виде черепов, как, неожиданно, лавочка закашлялась, побежала, и стряхнула с себя волшебника. 

Маркус упал на землю, пару раз перекувырнувшись, и вылетел прямо под ноги Даниэлю. Тот одной рукой поднял мальчишку за шиворот. В другой руке у гробовщика была корзина с фруктами. Маркус уставился на нее. 

«Эта лавочка — проклятая. Держись от нее подальше. Странно, что тебе никто этого до сих пор не сказал». — проворчал гробовщик. Маркус закивал головой, продолжая пялиться на аппетитные ярко-красные яблоки.

Даниэль задумчиво проследил взгляд Маркуса, и, взяв два больших яблочных экземпляра, протянул магу. Маркус радостно стал благодарить Даниэля, а затем, спросил, не видел ли тот Виспасиана. 

Гробовщик не видел, и Маркус уже собирался уйти, как заметил, что его накрывает какая-то большая тень; парень поднял голову и увидел над собой непонятной конструкции машину, напоминающую велосипед с крыльями; на конструкции восседал Доминик, закатав рукава своей смирительной рубашки и радостно крутя педали. «Таки построил!» — пробормотал Маркус.

Но тут, в машине Доминика что-то за скрипело, из нее повалил черный дым, она стала крениться вправо, а затем и вовсе потеряла равновесие.

«Осторожно!» — крикнул Маркус Даниэлю, и только гробовщик успел отскочить в сторону, на его место грохнулись обломки летательного аппарата, а Доминик грохнулся ему на руки. 

«Ты спас меня!» — нежно протянул изобретатель, обнимая Даниэля за шею. Тот поставил психа на землю и сказав — «Больно нужно мне тебя спасать, ты сам на меня свалился, растяпа!» — отошел подальше, но Доминик схватил его за руку и, нагнувшись к самому уху гробовщика что-то страстно зашептал.

Даниэль немного покраснел, но снова отпихнул Доминика подальше от себя. Тот блаженно улыбался. Маркус с любопытством наблюдал за происходящим, пока странный шорох не отвлёк его внимание. Он оглянулся и увидел Георга, что-то вынимающего из машины Доминика.

«Эй, ты что творишь, ворюга!» — заорал он, кидаясь на некроманта. Тот выковырял из обломков машины светящийся зеленый шар и намеревался с ним сбежать.

«Вечно ты под руку лезешь!» — злобно зашипел некромант на Маркуса, всеми силами защищая шар и сбрасывая противника. Маркус упал, и Георг опрометью бросился бежать. Волшебник решительно погнался следом. Они пробежали через пару запутанных улиц и выскочили к небольшой черной башне, притаившейся между сводами домов; Маркус почти догнал Георга и успел подставить ногу в дверной проем, пока двери еще не захлопнулись после того, как некромант забежал внутрь. 

Внутри башня оказалась такой же черной и мрачной, как и снаружи, а наверх вела одна единственная лестница. По ней Маркус пошел наверх. Он все шел и шел, но ни Георга, ни конца лестницы не было видно. Когда волшебник уже хотел бросить это дело да и уйти, впереди показалась дверь, из-под которой виднелось зеленоватое сияние. Собрав волю в кулак, Маркус рванулся вперед, и распахнул ее.

Около стола, заваленного колбами, зельям, разнообразными приборами, а так же магическими книгами и свитками, стоял седой человек в длинной черной мантии; рядом с ним стоял Георг, протягивающий ему зеленый шар. 

Георг удивленно уставился на Маркуса и второй человек, проследив взгляд своего ученика, тоже обернулся. Маркус в ужасе закричал. Это был Веспасиан. «Учитель?! Что вы здесь делаете?» — непонимающе спросил он. Веспсиан вырвал из рук Георга шар и прижал к себе. 

«Шшш! Что ты наделал! Это было секретное задание, я ловил некроманта под прикрытием, а ты все испортил!» - воскликнул он. Георг недоуменно посмотрел на Веспасиана. «Но… Учитель? Вы тоже самое говорили о работе Чумным Доктором и этом мальчишке!» — сказал он.

«Да ну вас обоих!» — разозлено закричал Веспасиан, и, растолкав мальчишек, выскочил в окно. Оба парня кинулись следом, но старый маг уже улетел, размахивая подолами своей длинной черной мантии, словно большими крыльями.

«И что это было?» — недоуменно спросил Маркус.

«Ты меня спрашиваешь?! Я сам не понял. Но похоже, оба наших с тобой задания накрылись медным тазом, а наш учитель — подозрительнейший тип». — ответил Георг. 

«Мы должны его найти!» — Маркус кивнул головой в сторону окна. «Да». — кивнул в ответ Георг. 

«И сдать его гильдии волшебников! Тогда, быть может, мое задание зачтут!» — радостно добавил Маркус. 

«Э, нет…» — недовольно пробормотал некромант. 

Маркус схватил его за плечи — «Почему? Тебе все равно некуда больше идти, твоим учителем оказался Веспасиан, который обманул тебя, и теперь никто не сделает тебя магом!»

Георг задумался. «Ладно, так уж и быть… Согласен. Но потом я стану настоящим чернокнижником и вы все поплатитесь…! Поплатитесь… За что-нибудь». — сердито закончил речь некромант. Маркус, улыбнувшись, закивал головой, и ребята выбежали из башни.

На улице уже был вечер. Маркус огляделся по сторонам и вопросительно глянул на Георга. «Видишь зеленые полосы? Это следы от трансформирующего шара. По ним можно выследить, куда пошел Веспасиан. Но я и так знаю, что в одну пещеру… Там его тайное убежище, я следил за ним… Но нашей с тобой магией мы его не одолеем...» - задумчиво глядя на восходящую луну, сообщил Георг. 

Маркус закивал головой. «Надо заманить его в ловушку… Есть идеи?» — некромант изучающе огляделся по сторонам. Маркус коварно ухмыльнулся и потащил Георга за собой по улице.

Вскоре Маркус и Георг оказались у стен психбольницы. Георг недоуменно поднял бровь, но Маркус уверенно зашел внутрь больничного двора. Ему повезло — Доминик сидел на лавочке и что-то мастерил из носка.

«Доминик!» — позвал его волшебник — «Не хочешь… Эмм… Устроить классный научный эксперимент? Такого раньше еще никто не делал!» Изобретатель заинтересовался, даже нацепил на нос свои круглые очки. — «Да, а в чем он заключается?»

Маркус заговорщически сообщил: «Надо выследить одного волшебника и поймать так, что бы он не смог использовать свою магию и сбежать… Мы хотим знать, возможно ли вообще такое, и если да, то за какое время! Это совершенно безопасно».

Глаза Доминика загорелись. «Есть идея!» — воскликнул он, и скрылся в здании больницы. Через пару минут он уже тащил с собой рюкзак, а на руку прилепил скотчем будильник — вместо наручных часов. 

По указанию Георга, а так же остаткам следов магического шара, все трое двинулись к убежищу Веспасиана. Когда они подкрались к пещере, Доминик вынул из рюкзака красный шарик на прищепке, украшенный странным узором. Не успели еще Маркус с Георгом ничего сказать, как Доминик, выставив время на будильнике, кинулся в пещеру. Им ничего не оставалось, как последовать за изобретателем. 

В пещере было темно, и Веспасиан стоял у большого котла и варил какое-то зелье. Доминик подкрался к волшебнику и прикрепил к его мантии шарик. Волшебник обернулся и злобно сверкая глазами кинулся на изобретателя, и уже поднял руки, что бы вызвать огонь, но ничего не вышло. 

Маг удивлено потряс руками и пощелкал пальцами, но магия не работала. Доминик молча вынул из кармана ложку и стукнул Виспасиана по лбу. Тот грохнулся на пол.   
«Пять минут, сорок две секунды». — доложил Доминик, ткнув пальцем по будильнику.

Георг и Маркус, заглянувшие в пещеру, ошарашенно смотрели на Доминика. Тот пожал плечами. «Эксперимент окончен? Я пойду. Если что, его магия не работает из-за красного шарика, что я прицепил» — сообщил Доминик.

«Но как?! Это не возможно» — поразился Георг. «Для истинного ученого нет ничего не возможного!» — гордо сказал Доминик и убежал. Маркус тем временем связал руки Веспасиана. 

«Надо как-то доложить гильдии об этом» — пробормотал он.  
Георг откопал из кучи вещей, лежавших на столе, черную тарелку и потер ее рукавом. На поверхности побежала рябь.   
«Кодовое слово?» — обратился некромант к Маркусу.   
«Кокетливая крольчиха». — сказал Маркус тарелке. На поверхности тарелки проявилась картинка, и Маркус увидел лицо старшего мага из гильдии. 

«Да? Что такое?» — спросил старший маг. «Веспасиан оказался предателем! Он украл трансформирующий шар и собирал книги по запрещенной магии! И практиковал ее! Нам пришлось его остановить». — Маркус обвел тарелкой вокруг себя, показывая пещеру.

Старший маг задумчиво погладил бороду. «Хм, мы предполагали, что кто-то из наших встал на путь зла, но не могли обнаружить, кто именно… Поразительно, что это оказался Веспасиан. Я пришлю волшебника к вам, что бы его забрать… Спасибо тебе, ученик». Тарелка отключилась. 

«И это все?!» — разочаровался Георг.   
«Ну приедет маг, узнаем…» — с надеждой возразил Маркус. 

Парни уселись на камень около все еще не пришедшего в себя Веспасиана. Георг с завистью глядел на магические книги; Маркус толкнул плечом плечо Георга. «Еще не время праздновать победу…» — тихо возразил некромант. 

Послышались шаги и в пещеру зашел незнакомый светловолосый маг в очках. «Это ты, Маркус?» — спросил он Георга.   
«Нет, Маркус он…» — Георг кивнул на волшебника — «А я… Я…» — глаза его загорелись красным — «Я демон бездны, и моя месть еще не свершилась!» — вскричал он, вскакивая с места.

Пришедший из гильдии маг пальнул в Георга лучом нейтрализующего заклинания, и юноша грохнулся на пол, а над ним закружился черный дым. Волшебник вынул из кармана золотую нитку и кинул в образовавшийся над некромантом черный туман; нитка развернулась, закрутилась, и туман оказался в клетке. 

Маркус кинулся к Георгу; тот уже очнулся и сел. Веспасиан тоже пришел в себя и непонимающе смотрел вокруг. 

«Демон Аан вырвался на свободу и захватывал тела людей, постоянно их сменяя, поэтому мы не узнали о его побеге сразу… Трансформирующий шар, вероятно, был нужен демону, что бы создать себе свое собственное новое тело». — сообщил маг из коллегии, а затем щелчком пальцев освободил Виспасиана и помог ему подняться.

«Простите за беспокойство… Теперь все хорошо. А вы двое можете поехать со мной. Ваше испытание пройдено. Вы же приехали вдвоем из коллегии?» — обратился волшебник к ребятам. «Да!» — поспешил ответить Маркус, толкая в бок Георга, и некромант промолчал. 

Маркус попрощался с Веспасианом, волшебник из коллегии конфисковал все, что нашел подозрительного в пещере, и в месте с ребятами телепортировался назад в здание коллегии. В гильдии магов их уже ждал отряд, который забрал опасные книги и клетку с демоном у старшего мага. 

Георг восхищенно глядел по сторонам; коллегия была огромной, просторной, выкрашенной в золотисто-белые цвета и обрамлена колоннами. Разобравшись со своими делами, волшебник, перенесший их сюда, повел мальчишек к старшему советнику, который провел для них ритуал посвящения. 

Теперь оба парня были настоящими магами, и могли выполнять серьезные задания. Они вышли из зала, держась за руки. Появление Георга в коллегии никого не удивило, там даже не обратили внимание, что объявился новый ученик. 

А Веспасиан, тем временем, вернулся в свой дом. Он никак не мог вспомнить ничего из того, что с ним случилось.   
«Стар я становлюсь, вот, видно, память уже не та…» - пробормотал он, заваривая чай и подходя к окну. 

За окном медленно падали осенние листья. Доминик прошел под руку с мертвого вида девушкой, тащащей корзинку фруктов. Она прикрывалась кружевным зонтиком. Два сумасшедших гнались за зомби. Был обычный сентябрьский денек, не предвещавший ничего необычного…

2013


End file.
